The Adventures of the Demigods of Twin Rivers
by PenName29
Summary: Title not final. This is a story based upon me and my friends from school. I hope you like it! I'm also open to some ideas for it and if I made any mistakes please tell me! This is my first real fanfic.
1. Prolouge

**Well this is my first REAL fanfic…. I'm not sure how good it will be and I'm open to some constructive criticism on how to improve my story… I'd like to thank my friend Vidhi (VidhiBee:** **.net/u/2326513/Vidhi_Bee) for helping me with my story! You rock Vidhi! Well here we go! (Oh and I don't own PJO! Why would you think I did anyway? lol)**

_Bleep! Bleep! Bleep!_ I sighed and hit the snooze button on my alarm clock. Time to get ready for another _wonderful _day of school. I mean, don't get me wrong I like school just fine. But I do hate my bus driver and my math teacher. They're horrible and both hate me and my friends for no apparent reason. Wait, you're probably wondering my name? Well I'm Madison, I'm 12 years old and I go to Twin Rivers Middle School. Anyways back to my story. You see they hated us; me, Vidhi, and Melissa. We were the best of friends hated by our bus driver and math teacher. Anyways enough talk I need to get ready for school. I threw on some shorts and a t-shirt and headed to the bathroom to brush my hair. I honestly didn't care too much about what I looked like but my step-mom did. She always wanted me to blow dry my hair once I got out of the shower or straighten my (already extremely straight just a bit messy) hair. Anyways after I brushed my hair I went down stairs to have breakfast. I went to the pantry and decided on having a strawberry Pop Tart **(I don't own Pop Tarts) **After I ate I brushed my teeth, got my back pack, said good bye to family and left to go to my bus stop. There I always met up with my friends Melissa, Vidhi, and Kati and also two guys; Anthony and Peter were always there too. Oh and another thing I forgot to tell you is that all of us- except Kati, had ADHD and dyslexia. It was a bit strange to us but we lived with it. When I got to the bus stop me and Vidhi started talking until the bus came, and Vidhi shivered.

"Boy I never thought the bus would look this horrible..." She said.

I nodded my head in agreement.

_Yippee_, I thought as the bus came to a stop. Mrs. Rosa is _just the most wonderful bus driver ever. She ALWAYS lets us talk and go on our electronics. _Yea, right. The day she lets us talk and go on electronics will be the day pigs fly. Also she always gives us this creepy glare through her mirror and it's usually directed at me and my friends. I don't know what her problem is. Well anyways me and my friends got on the bus expecting for a completely normal day. Boy, were we wrong…

**Well that's the end of the prologue I guess! I know it's a bit short but I'll try to make the chapters longer! Please Review! **


	2. Everything Goes Wrong

**Well I've got enough confidence now that I'm continuing my story! I don't own PJO and I never will. Again I'm thanking my friend Vidhi for helping me with my story! Well here's chapter one!**

Once we boarded the bus I took my seat next to Vidhi and behind Melissa and Kati. I looked up and saw that our bus driver's glare seemed worse- more evil, than it ever had.

"Her glare is scaring me more than it ever has…" Vidhi said with a slightly scared look on her face.

"I know right. I can practically see evil illuminating from her eyes…" I replied.

The bus then stopped. We had arrived at the next bus stop a house belonging to our friend, Adrian. Adrian was a bit strange and was always excused from PE due to some muscular disorder in his legs. When he got on the bus he sat across from me and Vidhi and next to Anthony. We could tell by his face that something was wrong. The way he kept looking at the bus driver and back at us scared me. I didn't understand what was wrong but I knew it was bad. Really bad.

When we arrived at school me and my friends began to get off the bus but I could tell by the look on our bus driver's face she really didn't want to let us off. She did but very reluctantly. She glared at us the entire time.

"What's her problem?" Melissa asked when we got off the bus.

"I have no idea, but she's really freaking me out with that glare of hers…" Vidhi said.

"Haha maybe she's and alien from another planet!" Kati said jokingly. She would never know it but her guess was pretty darn close.

We continued discussing about our bus driver till we made it to homeroom. I went to Mrs. Camp, Vidhi to Mrs. Stehlin (the evil math teacher ugh), Melissa to Mrs. Hartter, and Kati to Mr. Amrine. I sat in homeroom and waited for 1st period, which for me was Language Arts with Mr. Bollier. Language Arts was ok except for the fact I could barely read anything thanks to dyslexia. You see I loved reading but I couldn't really do it, so usually I just listen to audio books.

When I arrived in 1st period I looked on the board to see what we were doing today. It was a bit hard to read but I managed to decipher it. Greek Mythology; the board read. _Yes! _I thought. I loved Greek myths. I didn't get why but I did. Something about it was so interesting and I loved learning about it. Today we read about Heracles. I'm sure you know the story, right? And no I'm not talking about Disney's **(I don't own Disney)** version. I'm talking about the one that the Greeks made: Zeus has another child with a mortal and for Hera that's the final straw and so she tortures Heracles for most of his miserable life, yet he ends up being one of the most famous heroes of all time and gets his own constellation. Yea, _that_ version. We were also told that Heracles was a _demigod_; half mortal, half god. Something about that just seemed weird… When Mr. Bollier said that I felt something inside me seeming to tell me they're real… I didn't understand so I ignored it. I thought I was just going crazy.

In PE everything ran pretty smoothly, as did Social Studies, but math… That's when things began to go wrong….

I had math with Melissa and my other friend Hannah **(here you go artfreak727)**. You see I was good at math and I kinda liked it too but I _didn't _like our math teacher, Mrs. Stehlin. She was boring and I usually missed a lot of what she said because I wasn't listening being distracted. She also didn't seem to like me or Melissa _at all._ We thought it was just because we talked too much in class. Today we began to learn the REAL reason why.

Me and Melissa had been talking (as usual) and Mrs. Stehlin called us out into the hall way. The look she had on her face was similar to the one our bus driver had on this morning. The one with pure evil. She began talking, but her voice seemed to sound different. Instead of a quiet, little voice, it was deep and a bit raspy. We had no idea what was going on but it was really freaking us out. Then all of the sudden she turned into a hag, bat thing and was flying right at us.

"WHAT THE HECK? I'VE GOT TO BE HAVING A NIGHTMARE!" Melissa yelled in terror.

I was so shocked I had nothing to say. I quickly moved out of the way though knowing I didn't want to have a run in with… Whatever that thing was. Then Adrian came running from around the corner and when he saw- that thing… His face turned into terror. We saw with him he had Anthony, Vidhi, and Peter.

"5 DEMIGODS? I thought there were only 3!" screamed the hag bat thing.

_Wait. _I thought. _Did she just say "demigod"? Half mortal, half god. Okay this Melissa is right. This HAS to be nightmare. The gods aren't real. And we're definitely not part god._ While I had been thinking Adrian had been trying to fight that thing.

"2 furies and 5 demigods at one school. We really should've got Chiron to be here…" Adrian said.

_ A fury? That must be what that thing is. But 2? Where's the second one? _Then as if someone had been reading my mind our bus driver came running down the hall. She immediately turned into one of those things- a fury. At this point I knew if I wasn't dreaming I was about to die… All of us. Melissa, Vidhi, Anthony, Peter, and Adrian. Unless if there was going to be a miracle, we were going to die.

**HAHAHAHAHAHA! CLIFFHANGER! Well that's the end of chapter 1! R&R! Please!**


End file.
